80 things that show your a Band Geek
by KyF777
Summary: This is just a list of 80 things i wrote that show im a Band Geek! read and tell me wich ones you like most! :  Rated T just because i forgot what some of these are :P


**80 things that show you're a Band Geek :)**

You find yourself always walking in time with people around you unintentionally

You find you don't mind being called a Band Geek

You call your plumes crows

You have named your plumes

You have a song that is your 'band song' that reminds you about band

You start singing your band show and soon all your friends are too

You are not afraid of crowds of people watching your every move

You find that you refer to music at least once per conversation

You have a nick name

You were forced in to that nick name

Your instrument is your favorite thing ever

You miss your band friends when you aren't with them

You know what 'Chop Saver' is

You're not afraid of spit

You like to sleep in gyms on air mattresses

You don't mind running in the summer

You look forward to band camp

You know instruments that not many people do (Ex: contra, mellophone)

You know everybody in the band, by name and by instrument

You're not afraid to shower in a locker room that has no curtains

You find yourself talking about band even with your friends who don't know what you're talking about

At your last competition your cried

You spend the majority of your free time during school in the band room/hallway

You are willing to be close with sweaty smelly people and not tell them to take a shower

You have slept with your music under your pillow the night before a show for good luck

You buy a shirt at each of your band competitions

You wear your band shirts almost all of the time

You go to all the fun days that your band friends have planned (Ex: snowball fights, ultimate Frisbee)

You go to a restraunt with band friends after a football game

If you're a woodwind you have a friendly rivalry with the brass

If you're a brass you have a friendly rivalry with the woodwinds

You have/had a boyfriend/girlfriend in band with you

You have asked your teacher to go to the band room during class to practice

You eat lunch in the band room

You have your band directors number in your cell phone

You talk to band kids more than your own family

You have all your band songs on your iPod

You love to draw music notes everywhere

Your music is in a 3-ring binder… in sheet protectors

You have lettered in marching band

When people say marching band isn't a sport you take offence

You and your friends argue about which instrument is better

You plot against your section leader

When in uniform and someone asks you to do them you know they are referring to their top needing zipped (Same with undoing)

You have dropped your instrument and then looked around to see if anyone else saw and they are all starring at you in shock

You want to be a marching band person for Halloween

You actually asked your band director about being a band person for Halloween and using your uniform

You were disappointed when the said no

You sing all of the cheer leaders cheers with them at football games

When you're at a foot ball game and the fight song comes on you and all the band members start singing your parts for it

You constantly pick on the percussionists with your friends

You have played truth or dare with the band, and chosen dare

You want to be a drum major

But then you don't want to be drum major because you can't march that show

You don't call your band director Mr. Blank/Mrs. Blank, you call them Blank

When your band got a medal at a show you wore it for a week straight

Every person that you are currently interested in dating is in band

You say hi to the band people in the hall ways and they say hi back

When the upperclassmen call you an annoying freshman you don't take offence because you know they are kidding

When you got to a school you would be staying at for a completion you ran around playing ninjas in the dark

You actually like the long bus rides

You can sleep on the bus even though you're surrounded by noise and you aren't comfy

You have marched your whole show in your head at home

You have marched your whole show in your driveway/yard/street with only one other band member

You aren't afraid of anyone in band

You have missed a dance you really wanted to go to for a band competition

You have gone to get coffee before school with your band friends

You are not afraid to get in a car with your band members because you know them so well

You don't know any of the band moms by their real name, they are all known as 'Mommy' to you and everyone else

You have named your instrument

And all of your friends' instruments

You can tell if an instrument is sharp or flat almost instantly

Your section has its own chant and your proud of it

You know the joke behind the other sections cheers

Your band friends have put you in a garbage can…. Multiple times

You (and the person who tried to help you) have been thrown out into the rain because you wouldn't wake up for breakfast (at a school you stayed at for a competition)

You make your friends look for hot guys/girls at band competitions (they must be in a band of course)

You watch your marching band show on YouTube over and over and over and over again trying to get it suck in your brain

You actually took the time to read all of these

You can relate to most of these

OK so that's about all I could think of. Most of these are about my band… actually all of these are about my band. I miss them so much. Grrrr the season went by soooooo fast and I want to relive it! Thanks for reading! Review and tell me which ones were your favorites

-Love you!

~Ky

P.S. ALL of these are directly related to me


End file.
